Insomnio, Pizza e Idiotas Enamorados
by Anleioz An IP
Summary: A veces tienes insomnio por pensar en la persona que te gusta, en quien amas, en tu pareja... y otras veces solamente piensas en la pizza, y un poco en esa persona, aunque lo niegues.


_**¡Ciao!**_

Primero que nada...

 **Este Fanfic participa en el Reto _Mi Amor de Verano,_ del foro Yo amo Hetalia, ¿y tu?**

Espero que sea de su agrado uwu

* * *

Sábado a las 11 pm. Insomnio.

Su hueca cabeza llena de asombroso aire; lo cual es contradictorio ya que al estar llena de aire no estaría realmente hueca, pero la lógica y ese tipo de cosas poco asombrosas no aplicaban para nada con el Gran y Asombroso Gilbert Beilschmidt (o al menos eso se decía a sí mismo cada rato), divagaba en sus pensamientos y recuerdos del castaño.

Desde que habían terminado las clases todo era tranquilo, demasiado para su gusto, y al ser vacaciones de verano el albino no tenía la excusa del instituto para ver al italiano mayor. No era como si no se vieran o no hablaran por teléfono, pero si consideramos que hasta hace poco se veían mínimo 5 días de la semana pues el teutón se sentía abandonado.

Era un idiota enamorado, sí, y no era capaz de echar a un lado sus pensamientos y dormir como seguramente lo estaría haciendo Lovino.

Sí, probablemente no. De hecho, "Probablemente" sería la palabra adecuada, porque en realidad el sureño tenía el mismo problema para dormir. No es como si estuviera pensando en Gilbert, él pensaba en la pizza que se cenó y luego recordó que mañana irían a comer pizza a un restaurante, luego ya no se pudo acostar tranquilamente.

Ambos pensaban en el otro, ¿sería esa la razón por la que no se podían dormir? Nah, más bien porque los dos era par de idiotas enamorados sin remedio alguno. Aún si uno lo negara y el otro presumiera de ello como de ser millonario (porque sí, también lo hacía).

A Gilbert no le molestaba quedarse despierto toooda la noche pensando en Lovino. Sin embargo, a Lovino sí le molestaba quedarse despierto pensando en Gilbert.

¡Su sueño, maldición, él necesita dormir para funcionar!

Domingo a las 5 am. El (maldito) canto de los pájaros...

¿A qué hora se supone que iban a salir? A las 3 de la tarde, más o menos, así que les quedaban horas de sueño, pero no servía de nada SIN SUEÑO.

Ya hasta comenzaba a esclarecer y se oían algunos cantos bajitos de los pájaros, ¿Por qué están despiertos tan temprano? Gilbird picoteó a cabeza de su dueño y se acomodó en sus mechones como si fuera su nido, luego continuó píando.

A Gilbert le gustaba oír a su avecilla cantar, Lovino prefería oír el canto de la almohada.

Y a esa hora y no iban a volver a dormir. El albino porque simplemente ya le daba igual, y el castaño porque la frustración podía más que él... y porque seguía pensando en pizza y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, el albino.

El mayor sabía que iban a matarlo luego, pero quiso hacerlo de todos modos.

El celular del ojiolivo comenzó a píar, el tono de llamada que le había puesto a su novio hace unos cuantos meses. Maldijo a viva voz cuando escuchó el sonido, y contestó de mala gana.

-¡Son las 5 de la mañana, un Domingo, DE VACACIONES!

-Kesesesesese- La risa del chico le rayó en los oídos como si fueran uñas rayando una pizarra- ¡estabas despierto Mein Liebe? ¿Pensabas en el asombroso? Porque yo sí pensaba en ti

Gilbert se rió a más no poder, mientras que al italiano le brotaba una vena de la frente y se le ponían rojas las mejillas por la pura vergüenza.

Gruñó en voz baja- No, estaba pensando en pizza

-¿En la pizzza que el asombroso Gilbert va a invitarte?

-...Púdrete, Gilbert, quiero dormir

-¿Eh? Espera un momento, no me vayas a colgar... ¿Lovi? ¡Lovinoooo!

-Hasta la tarde, idiota amore mío

El verano apenas estaba empezando, habría mucho más de eso, y Gilbert no parecía molesto por ello... sin embargo Lovino no sabía si iba a poder soportarlo. Ah, estúpito empalagoso amor de idiotas.

* * *

Gracias por sus lecturas, sus comentarios, sus follows y sus favorite, de antemano uwu

Prometo hacer cosas bonitas en este reto(?) y el que sigue

 **An**


End file.
